Little Mustang
by PaigieNow
Summary: This is my first story so beware. It is about the McFadden family coming together to rescue one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-**

**Hello everyone, I would first like to say thank you to Willful Redhead for giving much clarity to the Seven brides for seven brother T.V show.**

**This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. I do want to put a warning out by saying even though I review the story over and over again grammar has never been my best subject and I am not the best at catching grammatical mistakes. So I do ask if you see anything at all that needs fixing you tell me so I can improve my story. In that note thank you for reading.**

* * *

Adam finally gets to sit down after a hard day's work, and read his paper. Adam looks up from his paper when he sees Evan running through the door. "Whoa what's the hurry partner?"

Evan stops abruptly, and turns to Adam "Have you seen Ford any were?"

"He left to go fishing with old man Grady about an hour ago why?" Adam ask. Evan sat down next to Adam pouring himself juice that was on the table.

"I just wanted to tell him these boys that always pick on us for being orphans are in a lot of trouble for setting up hunting traps in no hunting zones." Evan smile to himself.

"If you two were being bullied why didn't y'all say something? Adam frowns at Evan.

Evan just shrugs and answers "they weren't bullying me too much, mainly Ford. Mostly because they know Ford won't fight back. Plus the reason I didn't tell you is because Ford ask me not to, you know Ford he never wants to be trouble for anyone."

"Well it sounds like they are a bunch of pole cats that had it coming," Adam gruffs. Out of all his brothers Adam could never figure out why someone would pick on Ford. He first heard his brothers were getting bully when the older ones would be sent home from school for fighting. Even Guthrie was called into the office for a bad reaction for mean comments about his parents. Ford however has never gotten detention let alone being called into the office for being in trouble.

It was completely beyond on Adam why anyone would make fun of his younger brothers for the loss of his parents. He always figure it was to get arise out of them and make them want to fight. That was until they started bullying Ford.

Evan then breaks Adam train of thought, "All I know is if I ever see the Peterson brothers picking on Ford again I won't hesitate to fight them."

Adam smiles to himself about how protective hot-head Evan is over his brother. "Yeah I know you won't Evan, but you will be deal with pissed off Ford."

Ford may be gentle and shy, but on the rare occasion when he is mad at one of his brothers it was the worst. Ford never yells back so when his frustrated or angry at his siblings he gives them the silent treatment. For the McFadden clan flared tempers, and loud voices were normal when it came to an argument. They boys didn't know how to handle someone expressing their angrier any other way. For Adam and Brian it was no surprise that how Ford would handle his angrier considering how every time someone did get into one the famous McFadden fight, he go to his room or isolate himself in the hay loft.

"What are you two rambling about?" Brain say as he comes through the doorway smiling at his brothers. "Awe we were just talking about another case of bullying the orphan boys," Adam answers.

Brian immediately rolls his eyes "So was it you this time Evan?"

Evan looks up at Brian and replies "Yes and no, yeah I mean they called me orphan boy, but they only started picking on me after I stuck for Ford." Both brothers kept a steady stare on Brian, who was turning redder than a bull.

"Who are they?" Brian said trying to hold back his angrier. "The Peterson brothers, and before you do anything stupid remember how Ford feel about confrontation. Plus the brothers are in a heap of trouble with the law." Adam explains. He notices Brian calm down bit because he knows just like his other brothers they wouldn't hesitate to beat somebody up who is half their age if they were hurting their brother.

"Karma's a bitch." Brian smile as he just sat down relaxing a kitchen chair. "Ain't that the truth, I just got done telling Adam how if they do mess with Ford again I'm fighting them." Evan smiles to Brian. Brian just stares at his little brother and starts laughing.

"Yeah I will be right beside you little brother!" Brain agrees.

Adam shakes head laughing so himself at his two brothers. "Yeah then you'll have to deal with Ford." Adam says. He gets up when he hears the phone ringing, and continues to laughs when Evan replies.

"Awe Ford couldn't stay mad if he wanted to."

"Hello McFadden residence." Adam starts to frown.

"No Ford left to meet you about an hour ago." Brian and Evan attention turns right to the phone.

"Maybe he got lost the boy always trips up direction or maybe decided to go into the town," Adam said mainly trying to calm himself down.

"Okay well three of my younger brothers are in town when they get home I'll ask if they see anything." Adam reassures.

"Hey Mr. Grady please if you see Ford tell him to call home, Thank you well let know when he gets home. Alright Bye."

Adam put the phone back of the ringer, and look up his two brothers. Both brothers were silent staring wide eye at Adam waiting for explanation about their little brother. "Apparently Ford never showed up at Old man Grady's house," Adam explains.

"So are we gonna go look for him?" Evan ask literally sitting at the edge of his seat.

Adam sighed and walk over to his little brother putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look Evan he may have just got caught up and decide to make a quick stop in the town. We will ask Crane, Daniel, and Guthrie if they see anything, if they haven't and we haven't heard anything from him by then, we will send out a search party I promise."

"Okay." Was all Evan could muster. Ford was his best friend so gentle and shy, and now he is missing. Inside Evan is praying Adam is right and his little brother will be alright.

About an hour later Crane, Daniel, Guthrie came through the door. Crane walk into the kitchen first where the other three brothers were still seated in same spots since they got the phone call about Ford's disappearance.

"Where's Ford?" Crane ask. Adam look up at him with serious eyes, "We were hoping you could tell us." Adam said dully.

Their heads all turn when Guthrie and Daniel come bustling through the door laughing and stop when they notice the entire blank look on the brothers faces.

"What wrong?" Daniel ask. Turn his head back and forth to Crane and Adam.

"Ford is missing." Adam choked.

"Missing what do you mean missing?" Guthrie said in a scared tone.

"Guthrie come here." Brian said wanting to offer him some comfort.

"No I want Ford." Guthrie said as calmly as possible as the tear were forming in his eyes.

"Guthrie," Crane try to soothe by putting an arm around him, but Guthrie knocks it off.

"No I want Ford!" Guthrie yells bawling his eyes out at this point. All their heart breaks as they see their youngest crying for their second youngest.

Adam gets up from his chair and walks over to Guthrie. He goes down to Guthrie eye level and puts two hands on Guthrie's shoulder making him pay attention.

"Listen Guthrie I promise you we will find Ford. I will do everything in my power to bring him back to us. What I want you to do…" Adam stops and turns to where he is facing all his brothers "What I want all of us to do is pray that he's okay, and pray to help us find him," Adam commands trying to hold back the tears.

"Does that mean were starting a search party?" Brian ask.

"Yeah just us for now, and if it gets to serious well involve the rest of the town," Adam says.

"What about Hannah?" Evan ask not looking at Adam, but the floor blankly.

'_Shit'_ Adam thought to himself he forgot all about Hannah`, who was away for two weeks visiting some friends who just had a baby.

"We will call her if we have to involve the town, or if she calls before that." Adam did want to lie to Hannah about this, but he knew she would be piss if she found out any other way.

"Okay so what is the plan?" Crane ask Adam calmly.

"Daniel, Evan, and I in one group and Crane and Brian in the other," Adam order.

"Hey what about me," Guthrie yelled.

"I need you to stay here Guth. In case he calls, or somebody calls about him. If Hannah calls tell her the truth. I need you here and if anything at all happens I let you know I promise," Adam explains. Guthrie just nods his heads and begins to cry again.

"Don't worry Guthrie we will find our mustang." Adam hugs Guthrie close and both sob. Finally they both break away the rest of the brothers just stood their speechless.

Adam wipes away the tears from his eyes and stands up facing the rest of the brothers.

"Let's go find our brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review, and those that read the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Here is chapter 2, I hope you will enjoy reading it. Once again I do not have the best grammar, or grammar detector skills, so if there is anything major that is grammatically incorrect or from the story please let me know so I can try to fix. Again thank you so much!**

* * *

"Hey Ford where you heading off to?" Adam asks his second youngest brother, who is toting fishing gear.

"Mr. Grady ask me if I like to go fishing. So I'm going meet him at his house and he is gonna drive us up to the lake," Ford smiles bigly.

"How you getting there?" Adam asks.

"I figure I take my horse, and go around the town and head off to the other side of the forest when Mr. Grady lives," Ford explains cheerfully.

"Okay well be careful going around the town instead of through it, that part of the forest can be dangerous." Adam says giving a comforting yet stern look at his brother.

"I would ride through the town, but I think the town folks that live there are starting to get annoyed with all horses. Beside it's a lot faster to go around the town surprisingly because there is less traffic." Ford explains while still looking at the bright side.

"Just be careful little mustang and be back by supper or I'll send Jocko's dogs after you." Adam says as he waves his brother off.

Ford laugh and rolled his eyes at the sarcastic joke about the neighbor and the use of his childhood nickname. "Bye Adam I love you." Ford says as he walks out the door.

"Bye." Adam says with a weird feeling. All the McFadden brothers only saved I love your for dire situations, never good-byes. Adam just brush it off and continues to read the paper before going back to work.

When Ford was done settling up his horse, he takes in the fresh air "What a beautiful day." He says to himself.

Ford got on the horse and rides off to Mr. Grady's house.

Ford rides for a while and he knows he is on the outskirt of town so he takes a quick break at a small pond to give his horse some water.

He ties up the horse and just sits there taking in all the beauty when suddenly he hears a twig snapping from being crushed by somebody foot.

He turns around to see the Peterson Brothers "Well look what we got here, a McFaggen." Dale Peterson smiles.

Ford ignores them trying to get back to his horse.

"So how you today McFaggen," Elroy Peterson ask.

"I was doing fine till now, so if you excuse I have somewhere to be." Ford politely says trying to hide his angrier.

"Not so fast McFaggen we wanna play!" Elroy says grabbing Ford.

Ford is furious at this point and it literally takes everything in his body not to fight these boys.

Ford eyes widen when Dale pulls out a gun.

"Were gonna play tag McFaggen, so I just suggested you better start running." Dale and Elroy block Ford's way so he couldn't run into town, and he couldn't get on his horse because Elroy has a gun settle on her.

With no other choice Ford ran as fast as he could into a forest that's leads him farther away from the town.

Ford could hear the idiots hollering like banshees as if they were a couple of barbarians hunting for their prey.

Suddenly Ford feels a sharp pain go through his leg and he double over in pain. When he tries to get up his notice he foot was chain. "Dammit!" He yells through the pain, he thinks to himself what kind of idiot would setup a bear trap in a no hunting zone.

"Well look who got caught in our bear trap," Dale smirks.

"I guess you really are as stupid as you look!" Elroy begins to laugh, while Dale turns around commenting, "You know Elroy the only reason we came into the forest was to get the trap, but it looks like McFaggen got it for us. So we can go on home!"

Ford's eyes wide "Wait you can't just leave me here, we are too deep into the forest I'll die." Ford begs through the pain.

"Sorry McFaggen but we still have ten more traps to get and are dad hates when where late for supper, but thanks for getting one of our traps for us." With that the Peterson boys walk away whistling and laughing.

Ford lays down on the cold ground trying to ease his pain. He doesn't want to look at the trap. As he lays there he curses himself for not bringing a warmer jacket, or stopping for water. Then the thoughts of his brothers came rushing through his mind.

The images Guthrie in long a gown with a graduation cap on his head. Ford pictures him walking across the stage everyone happy that all the McFadden brothers graduated high school. Then he is in the hospital waiting room and Adam comes out saying it's a boy! All the brothers are excited to have their first nephew in the family. Ford then imagines himself standing next to his older brother and best friend Evan as they were all dress in black tuxedos with the rest of his brothers standing to the other side of him. Suddenly music starts playing and this lovely woman is walking down the aisle in a big gorgeous white dress. After a while she and Evan kissed, later at the reception Ford was making a speech since he was the best man. They laughed at his jokes, and toasted in celebration of a new chapter in their brother's life.

Ford snaps out of his dream, and realizes how much he will miss if he dies and here in the woods.

Ford completely dismisses all the events people would celebrate him for, if he were to live. He just started out as a sophomore in high school, a bit too shy to talk to girls, and hasn't thought about marrying a girl let alone having children with her. Ford didn't care about his own experiences he would be missing out on, it was not being there for his brothers that killed him.

Then Ford thinks of Hannah. She was the closes thing he has ever had to a mother since his own mother died just shy of his fifth birthday. Ford didn't even want to imagine the heartbreak, when she finds out one of her babies has gone to heaven. Evan was little embarrassed by being called a baby by Hannah, but Ford and Guthrie ate it up. Mainly because Guthrie's memories of his parents are non-existent and Ford's is little to none. He loves Hannah, he still remembers him and his brother having to buries his parents, and Adam always says if that happens to any of his brothers especially the younger ones... It's hard burying a brother, but for Adam, Brian, and Hannah it would also be like burying their own child.

Ford couldn't break Hannah's or his brother's heart, so he starts screaming for help at the top of his lungs hoping someone would hear. To no unveil though because no one came.

Ford tries to stay awake, but because of how cold he is and the pain from his foot causes him to doze off a bit. He then realizes for the first time in his life he lied and broke a promise to his brother. He told his brother he would be careful and he would be home by supper, it looks as though neither of them are going to come true.

"I'm sorry Adam." Is the last thing Ford whispers before succumbing to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Thank you to everyone, for all your help and support. I hope you continue to read the story and I hope you like. Well thank you once again!**

* * *

Crane is riding his horse looking for any signs of his little brother. It feels like him and Brian spilt off from their other three brothers' hours ago.

"Where are you little mustang?" Crane hears Brian mutter to himself and his heart instantly shatters. Crane has never seen Brian so sad or worried since the death of their parents.

"We'll find him Brian don't you worry." Crane reassures Brian, but they both know the only one that can give any of them comfort now is Ford.

Brian and Crane continue to look near the forest on the outskirts of town, while Adam and the others take the other side of town. They both hear what sounds like footsteps and see two young boys around Ford's age holding a series of traps.

Brian knows it's the Peterson brothers, the ones that have given Ford and Evan a hard time.

"Have you boys seen Ford McFadden around?" Brian yells out. Both boys shoot glares at the McFadden brothers.

"We don't associate ourselves with the McFaggen clan!" Elroy sneered

"Look we just want to know have you or have you not seen Ford?" Crane repeated the question for Brian, who obviously seeing red at this point.

"No we hadn't seen your stupid ugly brother, now if you don't mind we have to get home for supper." Dale replies harshly. Him and his brother walk back but not before glaring one last time Brian and Crane.

Brian wants nothing more than to find Ford, and shove several boots up the Peterson brothers' asses. Crane moves his horse closer to Brian and puts his arm out preventing him from doing something he would later regret.

"I swear if y'all ever said that anyone I would..."

"Brian!" Brian stops his thinking and looks up to see Crane pointing at something.

His throat falls to the bottom of his stomach when he sees Ford's horse, yet no Ford.

They both get down from their horses and tie them up to the closest tree. After that they went up to Ford's horse, "Hey Scarlett where's you owner?" Brian quietly soothes the horse by gently petting her face.

"Hey Brian look at this," Crane is kneeling down looking at a trail of broken twigs and crack leaves.

Brian squats next to him "You don't," Brian cut himself off and continue to look at the trail.

"Maybe it from the Peterson boys?" Brian suggests to Crane.

"Yeah well we found Ford's horse, but where is Ford. I think we should tie up Scarlett here and take the others horses down this trail," Crane offers.

"Yeah I guess we don't want to be too sure." Brian grimly nods his head.

They tie Scarlett up to the tree were their horses are tied, and they untie horses and swiftly yet careful follow the trail of broken twigs.

It feels like they have ridden forever with no luck of finding their brother. They continue to call out his name, but each shout was proving more and more unsuccessful.

They were just about to give up when both brothers notice a small lump huddle against a tree.

Both brothers turn white as ghost as they notice the little lump has cotton blonde hair just like their missing brother.

"Shit…" Brian says under his breath. Both brothers jumps off their horses, not even bothering to tie them up.

Their main concern now was to help their little brother, who they couldn't even tell was alive or dead.

"Ford buddy come on buddy…" Crane cries while kneeling next to his brother. He holds his breathe while checking for a pulse let out a deep sigh of relief we he finds one "He's alive…" Brian laughs to himself , excited that their little brother at least has a pulse.

The relief is short live when the notice the metal land shark gnawing their brother's foot.

"Damn it!" Brian yells unable to control the rage he was feels inside.

"He is way too cold Brian go get a blanket out from one of the horses, while I try to wake him up, and get the first aid kit to hurry." Brian doesn't hesitate, he immediately runs for the horses wasting no time trying to save his little brother.

"Ford come on wake up buddy…" Crane tries to shake Ford without causing him more pain.

"Ford I don't want to have to do this come on…" Finally Crane slaps Ford as hard as he can right across the face.

Ford's eye open wide looking his brother straight in the face. "Crane?" Ford croaks.

"Yeah little mustang it's me don't you worry, me and Brian are here…"

"Brian?" Ford interrupts looking around for his other brother.

"Yeah Brian is here little buddy, and me and him are gonna get you home safe and sound." Crane soothes while gently petting Ford's hair.

"Hurts…" Ford groans as he closes his eyes.

"I know buddy, but hey you got to stay awake you hear?" Ford opens his eyes back up and nods after Crane gently shakes him awake.

Brian comes running up draping a blanket over Ford's shivering frame and hands Crane the first aid kit.

"Hey little mustang nice to see you have your eyes open." Brian puts on a fake smile trying to comfort Ford.

"Cold…" Ford weakly says. Brian takes off his jacket covering the thick blanket that is already trying to keep his brother warm.

"I know but hey about when we get home I make you a big thing of soup?" Brian tries to encourage.

"Brian… I'm hurt... I don't want to be poison too…" Ford croaks.

Crane burst out laughing and Brian shakes his head, "Well it is nice to see you still have your sense of humor. Now Ford I know you like weird fashion statement, but this metal bracelet around your ankle isn't working what do you say we get it off?" Brian asks trying to shine a little light to the grim situation.

"Please…" Was all Ford could manage this time.

Crane gets behind his little brother to help support him sitting up a little.

"Okay these old bear traps usually have a release right about here we go, okay Crane hold him close I'm take this off as quickly as possible Ford on the count of three. One, two, and three…"

Brian release the bear trap, and Ford screams in pain. Crane grip strengthens has he holds his little brother close to body wishing he can take the pain away. The screams suddenly die down. The pain was so overwhelming his body turns into dead weight against Crane.

"Okay Crane trade me place so you can start applying the first aid to his leg." Crane nods, Brian slowly slides beneath Ford cradling his second youngest brother in his arms.

Crane quickly went to work pulling out his pocket knife and starts cutting Ford's pant leg open. Then he starts saw off Ford's boots. "Remind me to get him a new pair…" Crane says blankly realizing he was cutting his brothers only pair of boots off his feet.

When Crane finally gets a good look at what he is dealing with he gasps. He can't see where the blood is coming from, his leg is just a mangle mess. Crane quickly grabs the water bottle that is kept in the first aid kit, and pours it over Ford's leg.

Brian soothes Ford as he starts to feel discomfort from the water. "It's okay little mustang, I got you, you're okay."

Crane could still barely see were the blood coming from even with the waters help. Crane grabs the bandages out of the kit and begins to wrap Ford's leg.

"I'm going into town to see if someone can bring their truck out here." Crane explains as he finishes wrapping Ford's leg up.

" We can't just put him on a horse?" Brian asks. He doesn't want his brother in the forest another minute.

"No putting him on horse will cause him too much pain, and we can't carry him because we are too deep in the woods. Look stay here and keep him warm and I will be back as soon as I can." Crane explains.

Crane runs over to his horse and rides away. As he saw his brother ride away, he looks down at his second youngest brother. "Don't worry little mustang Crane is gonna bring you back some help and you will be alright… I promise…" Brian holds his little brother tightly across his chest, praying he didn't just lie to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

**Hello i would first like to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, or did both with my story i really appreciate it! Okay second thank you to Willful Redhead again because she gave me the ages of all the brothers, and to this chapter especially i needed the ages. Mainly because i used some songs references that are from the late 60's earlier 70's so i needed to know how old the boys were to make sure they were born or most importantly to see if their parents were alive when the songs came (you will find out way at towards the end of the chapter.) Okay also if you don't know which i met some adults that don't know Danny's song (which is later mention in the text) was originally sang by Kenny Loggins, not Anne Murray (Her version is more popular though). I am just giving this fact to save later debate because of previous conversation with adults who still think Anne Murray is the original writer... Anyways I am rambling at this point, that note I hope you enjoy and thank you!  
**

The ride into town feels like a blur for Crane, all he can think about is his brother. "Hang tight Ford just, hang tight." He said himself. The image of Ford's mangled leg kept creeping in Crane's mind, scaring Crane even more. He has never seen any of his brothers as bad off as Ford is.

He knows he has to hurry because the last his saw his little brother was shivering in his older brothers arms.

When he gets into town, he runs into the diner that Hannah works at screaming for help, "Please someone please help me!"

One of the waitress name Marie walks up to him, "What's the matter sugar?"

Crane looks up at her with tears streaming down his face, "Ford got caught in a bear trap deep in the woods on the outskirt of the town. I need somebody with a truck to help because he can't sit on a horse and it's too far to carry him and…" Marie hushes Crane putting a finger across his lips to silence him.

She turns to the men in the diner, "Okay you men heard him there is a little boy out there who is gravely injured. Now who is gonna help him?"

"What about his oldest brother Adam or Brian the second oldest? Why don't they help?" one the dining patrons asks.

"Brian with Ford, we couldn't just leave him out there alone, and Adam oh God! Adam is still out there looking for Ford, he doesn't even we found him." Crane starts crying again, that is when Marie's heart breaks.

She has known the McFadden family for the longest time and out of all the brothers Crane seems to be the calmest. Never in the years of knowing him as she him break down like this, especially in front of a lot of people.

Marie starts to hold Crane, letting him cry into her shoulder.

"Can't y'all see this boy needs your, for Christ sakes all he want is for one of y'all to go pick up his brother is it so hard to ask?"

"I'll help…" A man stands up and the diner goes completely silent.

"Mr. Wheeler…" Crane stammers.

"Look McFadden I hate your family and your piss ass ranch, but I'm going to help." He says sternly.

"Why?" Crane asks.

"I have my reason, that's why."

Wheeler walks over to Crane, "Where is Adam, someone needs to go find him and tell him to meet us at the hospital," Wheeler asks.

"He was one looking on the west side of the outskirts of town along with Daniel and Evan, Brian and I were looking on the east that's where we found Ford and Guthrie is at home to check the phones." Crane explains as Wheeler turns around at the men in the diner.

"We'll go find Adam and the other two boys." Two men volunteer.

"I'll go talk to the boss and see if I can get off to check on Guthrie." Marie offers.

"Thank you all." Crane nods.

"Come on if that boy is suffering from a bear trap wound we need to get him to hospital quick." Wheel commands.

Meanwhile back in the woods Brian holds his injured little brother praying that Crane was coming back soon.

Brian looks down when he hears a quiet moan. Ford opens his big blue eyes staring back at Brian.

"Hello sleeping beauty…" Brian greets playfully.

"I'm sorry Brian." Ford whispers.

"For what?" Brian is confused on why his little brother lying in his arms just trying to stay warm, was sorry for anything.

"I thought I was dying and everything I will miss." Tears start streaming down Ford's face.

"Hey buddy you not gonna miss anything, I promise I won't let you die." Brian says has gently wipes away the tears from Ford's eyes.

"Please tell Adam I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault…" Brian hushes him, but Ford continues to speak.

"Brian tell him I tried to make home for supper, but the Petersons…" With that Ford passes out again.

Brian starts to cry, and begins speaking to Ford even though he knows he is not conscious "Ford, Adam will never be mad at you and will always forgive you know matter what you do." Brian starts chokes but continues.

"I know you in pain baby, but I swear if those Peterson boys are to blame, I'll get them and all of us will get them good." Brian sucks in air trying not to let his sobs over power his word.

"You're a good boy, I don't know what we would do without you Ford. You're so gentle and kind, you know I never told you this, but when you would get scared when Adam and I fight and go off and hide, it always remind us of how kind we need to be to one another. We can't lose you Ford, I can't lose you. I love you little mustang, I you love too much to just let you give up." Brian clears his throat.

"You know just before mom and dad died, I remember he would come in and sing us each a song and he always sang Daniel Danny's song by Kenny Loggins because of his name. When he got to you he would always try to sing My Ford Mustang by Chuck Berry, but no you always wanted Danny's song too. After mom and dad died there was one night when you really missed dad singing to you and Adam lifted you up in his arms and started singing Danny's song and you feel right to sleep." Brian has to stop and take a deep breath.

"That song always gave us peace, and when you would fall asleep in arms. It… no you… our brothers... Were constant reminder that the world isn't so bad."

Brian pulls his little brother closer to him and starts petting his cotton hair back. Brian starts to sing Danny's song to him. After a while he gets to the end of the chorus "…and everything is gonna be alright."

Brian breaks out into full sobs and is bawling like a baby.

Brian finds himself once again praying that Crane will show up with help soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story it is always appreciated. Okay so there is a lot of crying in this story from the McFadden brothers and i like them strong and tough, but when i can only image that when you lose your parents it can be harder, but when siblings are on the break of death after the lost of your parents it can be harder. So i wanted to show how close the boys really are by making them cry, and to show with put to that point they will break a tough exterior and cry. I don't i may just be mean to these poor boys,anyways thank you for reading!**

* * *

Adam continues to search for his little brother. Adam notices Evan isn't handling not the situation very well. They search everywhere with no sign of Ford.

"Well this is pointless he is not here!" Daniel groans.

"Shut up Daniel, Just shut up!" Evan yells.

Adam and Daniel just stare at their younger brother, who looks like a vein is about to explode from his head.

"This whole time we have had to listen to your bitching and complaining. Meanwhile our little brother is lost, hurt, or…" Evan cannot finish his train of thought because tears start pouring out of his eyes.

"Evan we'll find him." Adam tries to sooth Evan, but he is not having any of it, "That what you said three hours ago… I…I just want my brother back." Evan breaks down into Adam, who gently wraps his arms trying to console his little brother.

Daniel steps up to his brothers, and starts to speak, "Evan I am sorry that I haven't been any help. Your right he's our little brother and we need to keep looking. Come hell or high water we will find him, and hey I bet you twenty bucks Brian and Crane already found him."

Evan smiles through his tears and laughs, "Deal…"

"Adam, Adam!" The three brothers turn to see Charlie a man who lives in the town and his friend Vern following close behind running to them.

"Adam you got to come quick!" Charlie says trying to pull Adam towards the town.

"What going on Charlie?" Adam asks looking back at his brother in confusion.

"You're needed at the hospital!" Charlie answers.

"What the hell the hospital, now you tell everything that's going on or I'm not going!" Adam yells knocking off Charlie pulling hand from his arm.

"Okay fine your little brother Crane came into the diner bawling his head off about how one of your other little brothers got their foot caught in a bear trap. Now he and Wheeler are going back to your injured brother to take him to the hospital…" Charlie stops when Daniel begins to speak.

"Wait Wheeler is helping us why? Also which brother is hurt is it Brian or Ford?" Daniel asks, they all seem a little confuse on why the arch business rival is helping them rescues their brother.

"Crane asked Wheeler the same thing, and Wheeler said he had his reason. As for your other brothers, Ford I believe is the one that is hurt…" Charlie looks back at Vern who nods to confirm it is Ford who his hurt.

"Brian is staying with Ford till help arrives." Charlie finishes explain and they all hear a thud on the ground.

They turn to see Evan just sitting on the ground with a wide expression on his face.

"Evan?" Daniel asks not moving from his spot.

"Ford is hurt…" Evan says in total disbelief.

"Evan he is…" Adam starts, Evan interrupts, "Ford is hurt and I'm not there…"

"Evan come on buddy, it will be al…" Adam tries to soothe, but Evan looks at him full of rage.

"He is not alright Adam! He is lying on a cold hard ground with fucking bear trap on his foot!"

Evan was screaming at this point the brothers decide it is best to let him get it out now, instead of at the hospital. "Do you know how many times he is there for me…? When I was sick he helped you and Brian take care of me stood up all night and still went to school the next without a fucking complaint…"

Evan takes in a deep breath and continues "He is always there to help, always does what is supposed to do, and has never done a bad thing to anyone. Why does everything bad happen to the nicest person I ever known?" Evan shakes his head in disbelief.

"I mean for Christ sake's, his parents are taken away from just before his fifth birthday, his birthday dammit, he gets constantly bullied for not having any parents, and now left in the woods for God knows how long by himself with a fucking bear trap on his foot and he hasn't even turn sixteen yet…" Evan was crying at this point.

The McFadden boys rarely ever cry, and now the two volunteers who have known these boys their entire life watch two of them today break down into tears. Hell the boys didn't cry in public when their parents died.

Them crying though was just to show how protective the boys really are of each other, and when one of them gets hurt all of them are hurt.

"Evan you want to know why God does these things to Ford and to all of us because he knows we can handle it. He knows if it where any other family they would be so angry that the lose focus on what's really important, on what could have happen if we still have our parents, are if y'all weren't getting bullied, or that fucking bear trap on his leg."

Evan looks up at Adam in complete disbelief "How is any of that a blessing?"

"Evan, with are parents here I would be away off in the city never looking back, never getting to my younger brothers, or never meeting the love of my life. Without the bullies y'all wouldn't stick up for each other as much and wouldn't be as close. As for the bear trap I don't know, but something tells me if Wheeler is helping us then we are about to find out."

"Now you can continue to sit on the ground cursing and asking why, or you can come with me and our brother to make sure our little one is okay." Adam tells Evan, Adam gets up and stretches his hand out to help Evan.

Evan accepts the offer and allows his brother to help pull him up. "Thanks Adam." Evan whispers.

"No problem, now let's go see are brother."

Elsewhere Crane and Wheeler were speeding to the spot, Crane last left Brian and Ford at.

"There, there they are!" Crane yells point to Brian who was stilling cradling an unconscious Ford.

Brian looks up when he hears yelling and smiles to himself "Way to go kid."

"Well Ford it looks like your big brother came through, were going to get you to the hospital and the doctors are going to make you good as new." Brian soothes to his unconscious brother.

Brian was still nervous he looks down to see his brother's body is still shivering uncontrollably.

"How is he?" Crane asks running up to his brothers with Wheeler not far behind.

Brian raises one of his eye brows when he notices Wheeler behind Ford.

"What are you doing here," Brian growls holding his little brother closer to him protectively.

"It looks like I'm here to take your youngster to the hospital since, those brains of your lacks enough common since that you bring a truck to search and rescue mission," Wheeler explains while bending down next to Crane to help exam Ford.

"Shit, Crane you help your brother get Ford here into the bed of the truck the inside will be too small for him. Now one of y'all or both will have to stay with him to keep him secure. Now go hurry this boy is probably turning into frozen Popsicle waiting for us to explain everything," Wheeler orders.

Brian decides there is no time for questioning Wheeler, not when his little brother's life is on the line. Brian gets out from under Ford and hooks one arm under Ford's back and the other under his knees.

Crane sticks his arms out making sure Brian doesn't topple over, he then goes around making sure Ford leg is secure as both brothers run to the truck.

"Okay Crane you stay in the back with Ford, and I'll hop in the front with Wheeler making sure he doesn't try anything funny." Brian explains with a darken tone at the end.

"Brian please doesn't do anything to piss him off, not till Ford's safe…" Crane pleads.

"Come on you idiots we got a hospital to get to," Wheeler yells.

He slams the truck door shut; Brian turns to Crane with a very frustrating look on his face. "Not till Ford is safe" He reluctantly agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note (please read.)**

**I changed the tense of the story, so this chapter is a little different and when i finish the entire story I will go back and fix the first five chapters.**

**Second Thank you so much to Willful Redhead your advice on what to do with this chapter help me so much, and I am proud to say it is my longest chapter yet. Third spring break is coming to a close for me :( So the updates won't be as consistent as they have been, especially since I have major extra to work on before Monday :/. And last but certainly not least thank you to all who have read, reviewed, or both I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

"McFadden family?" The doctor came out and Adam noticed everywhere surrounding the doctor looks dark grim. Daniel stood up and asked the doctor if his little brother would be okay.

"Ford was a very strong young man. In some case of hypothermia the person may look like they're breathing but if not checked regularly, the lack of enough oxygen can well…" The doctor closed his eyes thinking, This news is hard to break to any family, but to a family of brothers who already lost both of their parents was just cruel.

"I'm sorry, but we did everything we could. It's safe to say Ford did not go without fighting."

"You're lying!" Evan yelled at the doctor.

"Evan..." Adam turned to Evan giving him a stern look.

"No Adam you lied to me! You told me he would be okay!" Evan screamed and then crouched like his he was about to lunge at Adam, but Daniel held him back.

"Not here Evan, Ford wouldn't want it this way, you know that."

Evan calmed down, and stalked over to a chair and buries his head in his hands and crying.

"Daniel I…" Adams started.

Suddenly everyone started closing in on him: the doctors, Daniel, Evan,

"Adam, Adam, Adam!" They all shout his name.

When suddenly everything swirls into blackness, and Adam opens his eyes to see a bright light. Frowning, he feels somebody lightly shaking him.

"Ford!" Adam yelled thinking that he must have blacked out from the death of his brother.

"Adam, Ford is the emergency room. I just came to wake you to let you know we were here." Adam looks to his side to see it is Brian speaking.

"Ford! The doctor said he was…" Adam began to laugh and cry at the same time; overwhelmed with joy to know his little brother is still alive.

"You mean it was all just dream?" Adam asked himself wide-eyed and mouth open with joy.

"Adam are you okay?" Brian asked giving Adam a confused look.

"Hell, yeah I'm okay!" Adam said with cheer.

"Don't get too excited, on the way here Crane had to give Ford mouth to mouth. He was so God damn cold." Brian explained.

Adam looked away dully "Oh," he thought to himself. His nightmare came true; his little brother stopped breathing, but at least they were able to bring him back.

"Brian what the hell happened?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. We found Scarlett, and followed a bunch of broken twigs…" Brian stopped catching his breath.

"We thought it was hopeless. We almost gave up , and then we saw this lump with a blonde mop on his head curled up and just trying to keep warm, ease the pain or both…" Brian stopped again looking blankly at the wall across the room.

"When we got to him he was out cold, hell. We couldn't even tell if he was alive or dead. Jesus, Adam, when I saw that… that thing on his foot I nearly lost it." Brian studied Adam's face, and can see the news has hit the oldest brother hard.

"When Crane went to get help… Ford woke up and he had something to tell you…" Adam turned his head to Brian waiting for what his little brother had to say to him.

"He said he was sorry Adam… this whole situation wasn't his fault." Brian said.

Brian paused frowning, not really understanding what he is repeating, "After he said it wasn't his fault, he said the Peterson, and then completely blacked out again."

Adam looked angrily at Brian, "I swear if those Peterson did this to him, I won't hesitate to kill them."

Shaking himself out his thoughts, Adam noticed that only Brian was sitting beside him. "Where is everyone else?" He asked

"They're in the cafeteria, y'all got here an hour before us, you and Daniel were asleep, but Evan was wide awake. He saw Ford being taken away in the gurney, you could say he was less than pleased at what he saw. Anyways, Daniel woke up when he heard all us. He and Crane thought it would be best if they take him away, until we have heard something from the doctor." Brian explained, catching on to Adam's confused look.

"I must have been out of it huh?" Adam asked smirking quietly to himself.

"Ha! You think that out of any of us - you would be the light sleeper, considering you had to raise all six of us." Brian joked.

The two brothers share a quick laugh, and then turning serious Adam asks, "What about Guthrie? Is he still at home?"

"Yeah, Marie is with him, I called her and asked her if she is willing to stay with him. He is still too young to see Ford like this." Brian explained. Neither brother looked at each other. Their eyes haunted with memories of earlier hospital experiences. Both silently say a prayer their brother will be okay from this painful situation.

"Guthrie is too young for this, but so is Ford… I mean he is only fifteen years old! Earlier today When Daniel, Evan and I found out about Ford and the bear trap, Evan freaked out. During his panic attack he said somethings that really made me think..." Adam stopped, Brian raised an eyebrow at Adam confused on what Adam was saying.

"Evan basically said everything bad happens to Ford even though Ford never complains and always does the right thing." Adam said unable to look at Brian. Brian was soaking in what his younger brother said to his older brother.

"Evan's got a point, I mean I can't see why God would rip away parents from children. Especially children who are as sweet and gentle as Ford, it just doesn't seem right." Brian said. He let loose a long drawn out sigh, while he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yeah, I understand..." Adam quietly smiled to himself, Brian looked at his brother once again confused.

Adam caught on to Brian's confused stares, " I told him everything happens for a reason. Mainly how I would never been as close to any of them if mom and dad were still alive. I also said I would have never met Hannah... And talking about what Evan said reminded me of a previous conversation I had with Ford the other night."

Adam took in a deep breath then continued, " Ford came up to me, and said thank you. When I asked him why, He said 'thanking you for giving me a new momma. Living ten years without one has been hard, and having Hannah here feels like I have mother. I hadn't felt a mother's love since I was almost five' When he said that to me I thought it was just sweet."Adam had to pause again because of the tears forming in his eyes.

"But Ford went on to say ' I often question God about why he does what he does, but then I look at the past ten years and now and I think it's better not to question him. Adam I just wanted to let you know you're a good father to us, and you bringing Hannah here let me know God answer prays." Adam finished.

Brian smirked to himself "That boy is another Crane, both old souls wise beyond their years."

Brian slightly frowned, he turned his head to Adam and asked,"Adam did why Ford come and say that to you? it was kind of random don't you think?"

"Yeah, I thought the same thing, and when I asked him why he said Daniel and him were on the porch. They were both about our parents when Hannah joined them. After the conversation Ford said he had the need to thank me." Adam just sat there silent and let his brother speak.

"Damn he is such a good kid, I don't know what i would do if I lost him." Brian shook his head slowly.

"Yeah he is." That was all Adam could manage to say or he would have have been bawling like a baby.

"So what is Hannah gonna going to say about all this?" Brian asked.

"Shit!" Adam got up and turned his head slightly to Brian,"I've got to go call Hannah. She is gonna be pissed when she finds out Ford is in the hospital."

"Good luck! You're gonna need it." Brian smirked.

Adam walked away grumbling. The first rule of history to him is you never want to piss off mamma bear. Hannah treated all them like close family, but Hannah had expressed on many occasion the three youngest mainly Ford, and Guthrie are like her own children. So he knows the second he tells her one of her babies had a bear trap on his foot the McFadden brother are going to wish they were dealing with a mamma bear.

At the nearest payphone, he dials the number Hannah had given in case of emergencies likes this.

Adam let out a long sigh as the phone started ringing, "Hello Alfred? Yeah, this is Adam McFadden is Hannah there? I need to speak to her?"

"Hey Hannah how you are doing baby?" Adam asked he decided it was better to ease his way into the conversation.

"I'm good Adam is everything alright at home?" Adam could tell there was trace of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, everyone's okay except Ford hurt his leg." Adam said calmly, he wasn't going to tell her Ford's foot was hurt by a bear trap, not over the phone at least.

"Well is he alright?" Hannah asked.

"We don't know yet." Adam answered.

"Did you take him to a hospital?" Hannah was getting slightly louder and more agitated.

"Yeah we did he is getting look at now." Adam replied. Adam was trembling praying Hannah wouldn't ask what happen to Ford's leg.

"Adam how did Ford hurt it?" Adam cringed at the question, he knew he couldn't lie to Hannah. If she found out when she to the hospital he would be making the couch his bed from the rest of his life.

"Well Hannah i don't want you to worry or nothing, but he might have stepped in a bear trap." Adam heard nothing at the end of the line, he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"WHAT?" Adam had to pull the phone away from his ear just so he could keep his hearing.

"I've been gone for a little over week Adam, how the hell could you let Ford get hurt like that?" Adam knew she was mad because Hannah only saved cursing for special occasions like this.

"Now lets not over react..."

"Over react, I will show you over react Adam McFadden!" Adam knew he used the wrong choice of words on that one.

"Hannah come just please come home, he's gonna want his mom here when he wakes up." Adam knew that statement would come Hannah down a bit.

"Adam I know what you just said is a ploy to get me to calm down!" Adam did smirk, because it kind of was.

"You know me to well, but he really did call you his mother. Ford said your are the closet thing he has ever had to a mother in ten years."

"He said that?"Adam could tell Hannah's voice soften a bit.

"Yeah, now when are you coming home?" Adam asked gently.

"I'm leaving now, I love you Adam, oh but do not think for second you're not going to be in trouble when I get." Hannah warned.

"Love you too see you soon, bye." Adam thought it went better than he planned, but it still wasn't the ideal conversation he wanted to have with wife after not seeing or speaking to her for a couple of days.

After what felt like a long walk Adam finally saw Brian where he last saw him.

Brian looked up smiling a big grin "How it go?"

Adam shook his head as he sat next to Brian, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad!" Brian said with a laugh.

"Remember when dad had that wrestling match between us and Crane and Crane broke his arm? Adam asked calmly.

"Ah yeah I remember she had just had Daniel was taking him to get his first check up and one phone call from dad, we could hear her screaming through the phone." Brian laughed at the memory.

"It was that bad ah?"

"Well I pretty sure it's a safe bet you and Guthrie have a new bed mate for at least the next week," Adam sighed.

"Ha tough luck, but the pull out is cramped as it is, but you could try sleeping on the floor again." Brian tried to stifle a laugh, as he reminded Adam about when Adam and Hannah got into fight and Adam had to sleep on the floor dealing with Brian and Guthrie teasing for a majority of the of the night.

"One the floor was comfy, and before you say anything else she didn't kick me out, I chose to leave and sleep on the floor." Adam said as he tried to defend himself.

"Whatever you say Adam..." Brian was about to continue with another joke, but Adam interrupted him," You'll understand when you have a wife."

"Like hell that's gonna happen, my wife ain't control me like Hannah controls you," Brian retorted.

"You won't believe it till your married, has soon as you say the I do's and cut the cake you'll be whipped for the rest of your life." Adam responded.

"Well in Hannah's defense after the I do's and supposed cake you brought her to a house of six rambunctious boys without her knowing." Brian said stretching back in his chair.

"Yeah well she adapted and made that home her own, just like your wife will," Adam claimed.

"Well has much as I love-making fun of your marital problems, I getting pretty tired, so I'm going to get some coffee want any?" Brian asked.

"No thank you,"Adam mutters. Brian just laughed and walked away to get his coffee.

"I need to speak with you."

Adam looked up, startled to see Wheeler looking at him dead in the face.

"Thank you for saving my brother, I don't know how I…" Adam started, but Wheeler interrupted.

"Listen McFadden, I hate you and that ranch of yours is damn embarrassment…" Wheeler said bitterly.

Sitting down next to Adam, he rubbed his hands against his face.

"Did you know I had three siblings growing up? Yeah, two sisters and one brother. I was the second child, and I remember my pa, little brother, and I would go riding everyday just for the hell of it. Well, one day my little Brother's horse went crazy and well…" Wheeler stopped, unable to finish the memory.

Adam's eye widen, the look on Wheeler's face is the same as his or any of his brothers when they have to talk about their parents.

"I'm sorry, I..." Adam tried to apologize, but again Wheeler interrupted, "I don't want your stupid pity McFadden."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Adam was still confused about the situation with Wheeler.

"I'm telling you this because after my brother died my family fell apart, and when I saw your brother Crane crying in the diner, It reminded me of when I lost my brother." Wheeler paused and let out a sigh.

"Look as much as I hate you, I would never wish for your family to fall apart." Wheeler sigh and hesitated to continue, but felt Adam need to hear to he went on speaking,"If you tell anyone this I will burn that piss ass ranch to ground, but I like that Ford of yours. I've noticed how sweet and gentle he is with y'all and very helpful. It just reminds me of my little brother. I swear to God McFadden if you…"

Adam interrupted Wheeler, "Look Wheeler I won't tell…"

Wheeler in turn cut Adam off, finishing his previous sentence, "If you let that boy get hurt again, before he can turn into the amazing grown man he is supposed to be, I will kill you. Let me tell you, I will take him if you or your other brother can't take care of Ford."

Wheeler got up from his chair and walked away leaving Adam completely stunned.

Brian walked past Wheeler as he left and Wheeler ducks his head politely at Brian before walking out the hospital.

"Did hell freeze, because I could swear Wheeler, the same bastard that hates us just nodded at me," Brian asked as he sat next to Adam staring at him waiting for answers.

"Wheeler ain't that bad, I mean he still is a dick, but life just made him that." Adam gloomily.

"Really let me guess the death of a love one?" Brian asked, Adam nodded, "Yeah a brother, and apparently tore his family apart."

"Well that explains a lot..." Brian claimed, but Adam continued the statement, "Yeah and here is the kicker he is protective of Ford." Adam smiled to himself it was somewhat comforting to know his arch revival was protective of at least one his little brothers.

"Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Brian shook his head laughing.

"I Know, after today with Crane crying, Wheeler helping us, and that nightmare I had I don't think I can handle any more surprises." Adam agreed.

"Well I wouldn't say that too quickly…" Brian said nodding toward the doctor approaching them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note-**

**Hello everyone sorry it took so long to post, but spring break is over. Now i have to split my time between writing fanfictions and a philosophy paper over being John Malkovich :/ You can guess which one i want to write more, but It's now so bad i guess. Anyways thank you to everyone who read, review etc...**

**Also thanks again to Willful Redhead who is a major help to writing this fanfiction. Well in that note thank you for Reading I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"How is he doc?" Adam asked.

"Well Ford is a fighter, fortunately he gets to keep his leg and it looks like there is no sign of infection. Although we still need to monitor him, he stop breathing twice while prepping him for the O.R. So we have to put an oxygen mask on over his face, just to give his body a little break. Next we have the leg which I told you doesn't need to be amputated, but isn't a clean breaking so we did have to do surgery on it. We will set it in a cast a little later after the surgery and when he goes home he will have to be in wheel chair for at least 4 four weeks, after that he can work his way to crutches, and eventually he won't need anything at all. In fact there shouldn't even be a limp." The doc explains with both Brian and Adam listening very closely.

Adam spoke up, "When can he come home?"

"Well once his lungs heal up and we get his body heat up, then we can determine a day when he can go home, but if I were to guess two maybe three days." The Doctor said smiling, as he sees Adam and Brian grins growing bigger and bigger.

"I don't know how we could ever thank you!" Brian cheered.

"No need to, whoever applied the first aid to his legs, was the one that saved him," The doctor smiled.

"Crane comes through once again!" Brian said playfully.

"When can we see him?" Adam asked with Brian's arm around his shoulder.

"You can see him now, but just a reminder he is in a heated room, so it might be a little stuffy in there. He is room 206, so if you will follow me right this way." The doctor turned, Adam and Brian looked at each other.

"You go; I'll go get the rest of the party." Brian said Adam nods and proceeded to follow the doctor.

"Here he is it might take a while for him to wake up. When he does just remember to keep everything calm and try not to be loud." Adam nodded not looking at the doctor but at his little brother.

Ford was covered in blankets that where trying to restore he body heat. His leg was propped up to because him less discomfort, and he had an oxygen mask over his face. Adam continue to stand at the doorway being completely dumb founded by how fragile the young man in front of him look.

Adam snapped out of his trance and pulled a chair next to Ford.

"This is twice in your life time you scared us kid." Adam said cuffing his little brother hand gently rubbing it.

"Dad are momma and the baby going to die." Ten year old Adam whispered to his father not wanting to upset his other brothers.

The McFadden family was in the hospital, after Martha McFadden felt some pains and was worried the about baby.

When they got there they said they had to do an emergency caesarean section to try to keep both Martha and the baby alive.

The rest of the McFadden clan had to stay in the waiting room. The family patriarch Big Mac held his sleeping son in his arms, while he tried to keep his other four at bay as they waited for the news about his wife and new infant son.

When the doctor came out Big Mac rushed over to him, "How are they doc?"

The doctor looked around at four small scared faces not including the baby in the father's arm. 'My job never gets any easier' He thought to himself.

"Well your wife should be fine we have her sedated and she is in recovery right now." The doctor sighed.

"What about the baby?" Big Mac ask.

"Mr. McFadden can Charlotte watch your sons while I talk to you in private?" The doctor asked.

Big Mac was apprehensive, but Charlotte seemed like a nice old nurse so he called Adam over, and handed baby Evan to him. Charlotte went over to the rest of the boys who were scared straight.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you Mr. McFadden…" The doctor sighed before continuing, "I think you should go in the NICU and say goodbye to your son. He was born too early, and honestly his chances of survival are slim to none."

"I'll go see him, but just to let you know if that boy is anything like his brothers or his momma he'll be too stubborn to die," Big Mac said trying to make some humor of this.

"Mr. McFadden if by some chance your son does make it through the night, he will have years of medical problems to come." The doctor didn't like being so negative, but he didn't want to give the McFadden father's hopes up. Big turned his head slightly and noticed Adam looking up at them and shoots his head to floor when he realized his dad saw him. Big Mac knew his son heard everything, and there was only one way to put him at ease.

"Can my son Adam come with me?" The doctor looked behind Big Mac noticing none of the children looked older than thirteen.

"I am sorry, but it is thirteen and older. We cannot allow a child any younger into the NICU unless they are being admitted."

"Please God forbid that baby dies tonight, but if he does I want him see at least one of his brother." Big Mac begged.

Both men just stared at each other, finally the doctor gave in, "Fine, but if anyone ask he is thirteen. I could lose my incense over this, I hope you know that."

The only reason the doctor was willing to risk his license over this family was because the McFadden family was the most lovely family, he could tell the parents loved each of those boy unconditional, and he could tell from looking at the oldest the brother were very close.

The thought of those boys never getting to know their little brother broke his heart to no end. When he looked at the four young scared faces and saw deep concern for their baby brother, he knew tonight was going to be a long night. He saw how much the boys care for the baby; he couldn't deprive the baby of knowing that. So he allowed at least one the brothers to go in and tell how much he cared for the baby one last time.

"Adam I need you to come with me son." Big Mac called Adam stood and walked over to his father.

Big Mac looked and saw Brian was about to get up and follow, "Brian I need you to stay here and help nurse Charlotte with the little guys." Big Mac laughed when Brian saluted him.

"Dad where are we going," Adam asked, as him and his dad followed the doctor.

"We're going to see the baby," Big Mac smiled, "I think he could use his brother and dad to help him get better right now." Adam smiled and big and just nodded.

"Oh and if anyone ask your thirteen," Big Mac leaned down and whispered to Adam.

Adam gave him the okay symbol, and a wink.

The doctor had Big Mac and Adam put on scrubs and gloves not wanting to comprise any of babies in the room fragile immune systems.

"Here he is I will be back in minute." The doctor said.

Adam and Big Mac pulled to chairs, next to the baby concealed bed.

Big Mac stuck his hands through and gently petted the baby's head.

"Dad it says here his name is baby Doe McFadden. That ain't right we already got Daniel shouldn't he has to have an F name." Adam pointed out.

Big Mac looked at the name plate and saw what his oldest was talking about.

"Well how dumb of me, I guess I got caught up in the moment and didn't tell them the name your momma had picked out for him. His name is Ford Andrew McFadden." Big Mac explained.

Adam smiled at his baby brother, "Ford Andrew McFadden." He repeated to himself.

"He's so tiny…" Adam said not daring to take his eyes away from the baby.

"Dad I heard the Doc say he might not make it through the night… is that true?" Adam choked out.

"Son, if God wants him to tonight he well take him, but honestly I don't think God would want to break your mother's heart like that." Big Mac explain has continued to pet the baby's tiny head.

"Dad the doctor also said if he does lives, he'll have medical problems is that true?" Adam whispered.

"I don't know Adam, God makes everything happen for a reason, and if he does have medical problems for the rest of his life then we will thank God every day he is alive." Big Mac explained.

The two oldest McFadden men watch their newest addition for what felt like forever.

"Here trade me place so you can talk to him." Big mac commanded getting up from his seat and switching with Adam. Now Adam was close to the baby's head, and he gently started petting it.

"Hey little guy you may not know this, but I'm your big brother." Adam paused as he tried to contain the tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you Ford, you have to get better momma would be broken hearted if she lost a baby as cute as you are." Adam thought he wouldn't be able to finish, but Big Mac placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's tough, but when you get out here there will be five brothers that won't let anything bad happen to you I promise. I love you little mustang." Adam said kissing the glass.

Baby Ford opened his little eyes and stared at Adam. Adam and Big Mac face grew wide eye and fully of smiles. "Well look there, he knows you're his brother Adam."

"Adam where did you come up with the nickname little mustang" Big mac asked Adam.

Adam still not tearing his eyes away from his baby brother, answered his father, "I remember a while back ago when we were in the city, Brian and I saw a Ford Mustang and we asked momma if we could get one. She said no, but in few months we were getting a Ford. I and Brian thought she was talking about car, not the baby. So I called him little mustang because he is the only Ford mustang I will ever need." Adam explained gently. He let little Ford grip his finger, and was shocked by how tight it was.

"Adam I proud of you, you really are becoming a man." Big Mac praised.

Big Mac then leaned closer to the case holding his little baby, "I'm proud of you too little mustang, you keep that grip of yours and prove these doctors wrong." Adam and Big Mac watched protectively over their little mustang.

Adam snapped out of his thoughts about Ford being born, and he began speaking to his brother, "I am so damn proud of you Ford, from the day you were born doctors said you weren't gonna make, and you proved them wrong. They went on to say if you did live you were going to have a serious of health, and low and behold you wound up being the healthiest of all of us. Now he you lay recovering from a bear trap injury and the doctors say you won't even have a limp."

Adam started petting Ford's head just like the first night Adam met Ford.

"You are the strongest individual I know, it amazes me that someone with a big of heart as you can be so strong and determine. Never lose that Ford… I love you little mustang." Adam smiled has he continued to soothed Ford's head.

"Knock knock." Adam turned his head to four of his brothers walking in.

"How is he?" Daniel asked.

"Well thanks to Crane here, Ford gets to live another day!" Adam cheered, Crane blushed at the recognition.

"Brian was the one who kept Ford." Crane said as he tried to lessen some of the attention.

Brian patted Crane on the back, "Yeah, but if you didn't notice those broken twigs we would have never found him"

"Don't forget he got Wheeler of all people to help!" Daniel joined in.

"Guys I just did what I had to do; I mean I wasn't going to let my little brother die." Crane said calmly as stepped next to where Adam was sitting, he just gazed at Ford.

"I just kept thinking about the night he was born," Crane lost his smile thinking about that scary night.

"I was thinking about that earlier too." Adam replied looking up at Crane.

"I was too young to remember the day Daniel was born, and I can put bit and pieces of Evan's birth, but Ford's I will never forget that night. I remember being so scared and confused not really knowing what was happening. The worst part was not being able to go in and see him; I remember other than Adam the rest of us stood there looking the window of the NICU seeing all those babies. I was remember seeing mom next to what looked like a cage trapping our little brother. Damn it, when I saw him today lying there trap it just brought back all those memories of him being so tiny and helpless." Crane shuddered at memory.

Brian walked over to where Crane was standing and laid an arm over Crane's shoulder.

"Yeah I know what you mean… but he did it again. He beat the odds, which he couldn't have done if it wasn't for you." The brothers were gathered around the second youngest, watching making sure nothing else bad happen to him.

Daniel look to notice Evan wasn't with them; he turned his head to see Evan was sitting a chair farthest from the bed in a corner.

"Hey buddy don't you want to come over here with us?" Daniel offered.

Evan shook his head no, and this got the attention of the three oldest brothers.

"You don't want to talk to him Evan?" Adam asked the fact that Evan won't go near his little brother hospital bed scared him.

Evan and Ford had this special bond that went beyond brother hood, since the day Ford was able to come home, Evan has been very over-protective of him. At one and half everyone could tell when Evan gets older Ford is someone you don't want to mess.

The two were hardly inseparable, and when one was sick or hurt the other never left their one side unless to get help.

Evan didn't make eye contact with his older brothers, Adam sat there and started to examine him. He realized what needed to be done, "I'm going to go get some coffee Brian want to come with me?" Adam asked.

"No I good I just want…"Adam elbows him, "Owe what…" Adam slightly nodded to Evan, and Brian took the hint, "You know on second thought coffee sounds pretty nice."

"I'm gonna go all Marie and make sure Guthrie isn't giving her any trouble." Crane said.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Daniel added.

Evan looked at Adam as the brothers were filing out of the room, and gave him a thankful nod.

After his brothers left Evan slowly approached Ford's bed taking everything in.

Evan collapsed in the chair Adam was sitting in earlier.

"Oh Ford." Was all Evan could muster.

Evan took Ford hand's and started rubbing it gently.

"Oh Ford…" He repeated. He was going to speak but was just so caught up on young his little brother.

He gulped in has much air as he could manage, he than exhaled it and continued, "I love you Ford."

Evan has never been the one to hold back his thought, but every time his was going to unleash the joy, hurt, worry, he felt he couldn't do it.

All the words became lost and the most Evan could really speak was just a small sentence.

"I love you too." Evan's eyes widen and looked down to a weak smile.

"I'm glad your awake little brother." Evan said trying not to cry in front of his sensitive little brother.

"I'm glad you're here big brother…" That was all Ford could manage through the oxygen mask, before falling back asleep.

"Ford you are something else." Evan smiled. He gently petted his brother's head and kept a protective guard over him until he decided to wake up again.

An hour later the four oldest brothers returned.

"How is he?" Adam asked pulling a seat up next to Evan.

"He woke up." Evan said smiling to himself.

"Really for how long?" Brian asked who was now sitting gently at the edge of the bed, being mindful of Ford's leg.

"Just a minute he said he loved me and glad I was with him." Evan said, as he continued to pet Ford's head.

"Sounds like Ford." Crane shook his head warmly. "Yep," Evan agreed.

Getting off subject Evan looked up at Daniel, "So Danny did you fall in the toilet?"

It took Daniel a minute until he caught on, "Yeah it was touch and go there for a while, but these guns always prevail!"

"Idiots…" Brian muttered.

The brother clan laughed and sat around the bed waiting for Ford to wake up again.

Adam straighten up and took in his little brother's appearance again, "Hannah is gonna pissed." Evan said not looking away from Ford.

"She already is..." Adam grumbled.

"Where is Hannah anyways?" Crane asked.

"I don't know she should be here any minute now." Adam gloomily. Adam wanted to snuggle and be with his wife in the privacy of their own room when she got home after such a long time. Not spend her first days back worrying over his little brother.

Twenty minutes late, Adam who slumped on to Ford's bed shot straight up.

The other four brothers looked at him puzzled, "Adam what's wrong?" Brian asked with concern.

"Nothing wrong, but I think Hannah is here." Adam explained confused.

The brothers looked at him, "Maybe husband and wife telepathy." Daniel suggested to Crane quietly in his ears.

Suddenly all their heads turned to the doorway when they saw a petite figure standing there.

"Hello boys."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry it took so long to update, but freshman year of college right after spring can be some what difficult especailly if your taking philosophy. The goods new with that is Ace all my Philosophy papers, and finally got to a point where I don't have any homework due this Monday and I could write this! So thank you for being patient, and for anyone who has read, review, or both thank you so much! Also specail thanks to my beta reader!**

* * *

"Hey sweet heart, glad you made it here safe." Adam said. He got up from his chair and tried to pull Hannah out the room, so he could go talk to her privately, but she wouldn't budge.

Hannah stood there the only thing moving were her eyes, she no doubt taking in Ford's injured body.

"Adam I need to talk to you now!" Hannah said sternly. Before leaving she looked back at Brian, "you too…" She said very coldly, Brian looked up in shock, "why me?" Brian asked.

"Now," was all she said before leaving the room.

Brian reluctantly got up from his shooting glares at his brothers, who were trying hard to keep their laughter at bay, "We're wishing you luck Brian!" Evan said with a smile and then he ducked his head back into the edge of the bed still trying to hide his laughter.

"Yeah…yeah," Brian grumbled, as he stalked away.

After he left, he could hear three of the McFadden burst out in a loud roar of laughter, "Jackass…" He muttered before reaching Adam, and Hannah.

He got to the angry couple he could tell already both of them where less than please with each other. "Okay you two, I want to know how you let one of my babies get a bear trap on his foot," Hannah proclaimed with two hands on her hips.

"We don't know yet, all we know is that he was suppose to go fishing with old man Grady and somehow ended up in the middle of the forest with a bear trap on his foot!" Adam said annoyed.

"Don't you take that tone with me Adam McFadden!" Hannah warned.

Adam looked at her wide eye and sucked in a deep breath to where it looked like his head was going to explode. "What tone? I'm sorry if I am giving you attitude, but let me check - I'm out here with you and not with the one in the hospital bed!"

"You're a piece of work… you know that Adam McFadden?" They were both steaming at this point.

Brian turned back to Ford's hospital room, he didn't want to see or be a part of this fight anymore, "Well I think I'm gonna…" Hannah grabbed Brian's arm, "No you don't." She said in an icy tone that would shivers down an Eskimo's spine.

"Brian I want to know what you know." Hannah said.

"How do you know I know anything?" Brian said. He shot a glare at Adam for telling her over the phone that he found Ford.

Adam quickly caught on, he gave an innocent shrug, "What, all I said as he got his foot caught up in a bear trap. I never told you and Crane found…" Adam cut himself off, and Brian let out a depress sigh.

He was hoping that he could avoid releasing information, that way he didn't have to be in Hannah's war path.

"What do you know?" Hannah repeated with a sickening hiss.

"Crane and I found Ford, and he was hurt." Brian replied simply.

"Why does he have on oxygen mask over his face?" She asked sternly. She looking back and forth at Adam and Brian waiting for an answer

Adam sighed, "He stopped breathing twice..."

"Adam…" Hannah was about to get angry, but Brian intersected, "He is okay now the mask is just help him." Adam gave Brian a thankful nod.

"Brian is right sweetie, in fact doctor says if everything goes as planned he should be able to home in more than two days."

Hannah looked at her husband and his brother for second, and then collapsed into Adam.

"I was so scared, the whole way here I just kept thinking what if something happens to him and I'm not here to be with him." Hannah quivered.

Both men were shock, when Hannah started crying on to Adam shoulder. Brian walked away deciding it was best to give them their privacy.

"Hannah Baby you don't have to worry Ford is safe, they all are." Adam soothed. Hannah was an incredibly strong women so the fact that she was in tears. Adam held her close in the hallway. He knew the only way for her to feel better was to talk to Ford, but if Ford was awake and saw Hannah crying over him, he would start blaming himself and be filled with guilt.

"Hannah I know it's gonna be hard, but if you go in there you can't cry…" Adam whispered.

Hannah pulled away and looked up at him in shock, "Why is that?"

Adam sighed and pulled Hannah closer, "According to Brian, Ford kept saying he was sorry and telling Brian this whole thing wasn't his fault before he passed out cold again."

Adam gently rubbed circles into Hannah's back as he continue, "I'm afraid if he wakes up and sees you crying it will make him feel guiltier."

"Adam I don't think me crying will be an issue." Hannah said pulling away from Adam.

Adam closed his eyes and stop to think a minute before continuing, "Hannah normally I wouldn't ask you to hold back in situation like this, but I have basically raised Ford and I know that if you go in there crying and he sees you…" Adam stopped when he noticed his wife was crying more, "Shh… Hannah it's alright. I just don't want Ford to feel guilt that isn't his…"

Adam was then interrupted by Brian, "Hey Ford's awake."

Adam turned back at Hannah, and smiled. He leaned down kissing her softly, both where overjoyed with the news of Ford waking up.

"Adam if it makes Ford feel better I try not to cry." Hannah said.

Adam looked at her happily and then Hannah reminded him, "Try not to…"

"That's good enough for me, now come on I know you are dying to see your baby." Adam replied. The two then held each other's hands as the walk back to Ford's room.

"Guthrie Paul McFadden I have never raised a voice or a belt to you before, but I'm willing for that to change if you don't come down right now." Marie said sternly.

Guthrie hid himself in the barn loft in protest of his older brother request to keep him away from the hospital.

"No, not till Ford comes home!" Guthrie yelled as he was fighting the tears that were trying to break free from his eyes.

"Guthrie Ford will be home in a day or two he is just recovering not much to see." Marie tried to reason, but Guthrie wouldn't budge.

"Guthrie…" Marie was about to start, but Guthrie cut in, "If it's not much to see then why I am only the one of my brothers not there?"

Marie was taken back by the question a little, she could see Guthrie was trying to get her on his side so he could go see Ford. In way Guthrie was right though he should be there with his brothers supporting their brother, but knew that wasn't option because of Ford.

Suddenly she realized how she would approach the question, "Guthrie I know this hard to understand since you're the youngest, but Ford might feel embarrassed if you come." Marie cringed at her word especially when Guthrie didn't say anything.

"He won't be embarrassed by you honey he will be embarrassed with himself." She smiled a little when she notice that got Guthrie's attention. "Big brothers have it in their heads that they are supposed to be strong in front on the younger one, and Ford is afraid that if you see him in that hospital bed you will think differently of him." Marie explained.

"But I won't…" Guthrie croaked, as he was just peeking out of the hayloft a little.

"I know you won't, but to Ford you will. Guthrie let me ask you something how do you feel when you make a mistake or start crying in front of your older brother? Marie asked.

Guthrie peering out more looked at her wide eye, and he paused just sitting there for a second with answering.

Finally Guthrie whispered out, "Like a baby." Marie nodded, " Well that is how older brothers feel when their younger siblings see them at their low points."

"But I visited Adam and Brian in the hospital before!" Guthrie yelled.

"Yeah will Brian and Adam are better at hiding it, but Ford being only three years older than you and two years younger than Evan hasn't had much practice at hiding his physical pain." Marie explained to Guthrie.

"Adam told me Ford has been in the hospital before!" Guthrie retorted.

"How many of those times have you visited him?" Marie asked.

Guthrie once again was puzzled by her question "All of them…"

"Really explain what you remember then?" Marie asked.

"Well Ford was… was… okay I don't remember being there, but it's not fair Ford always gets to visit one us when where in the hospital and I get too but never with Ford!" Guthrie retorted.

"Guthrie I understand, but for Ford it's different. Your five oldest brothers let you see their flaws because at least one younger brother as already seen," Marie concentrated for a minute trying to find a way of getting her message across.

"Guthrie did see in Crane in the hospital after got horse kicked the first time?" Marie asked. She sighed a relief when Guthrie shook his head no.

"What about the second time?" Guthrie shook his head yes to the question.

"How old were you when Crane got kicked the first time?'" Marie asked.

"Six…" Guthrie answered he was very confused on where she was going with this.

"And the second time?"

"Eleven…" Guthrie answered hesitantly.

"Did Daniel or Evan see Crane?" Guthrie shook his head yes at the question.

"Okay the second time did Crane say it hurt?" Marie asked.

"No he said it didn't, but I could tell he was faking." Guthrie replied.

"Okay Guthrie let me ask you this why were you allowed to see Crane the second." Marie asked.

" Brian said it was because I was older plus Crane could hide the…" Guthrie stopped in his track.

"Finish what you were going to say Guthrie."

"Because Crane could hide his feeling and wasn't embarrassed in front of me and Ford. I can't visit Ford because he can't lie…" Guthrie then began to step down from the ladder.

He leaped in Marie's arms and engulfed her in a huge hug, he began to mutter, and "I'm sorry Marie. I just want to make sure Ford is okay… Him and Evan maybe best friends, but Ford is my best friend too… and I love him…" Guthrie choked out sobs.

Marie's heart melted she rubbed gentle circles into Guthrie's back. "I know baby, just remember Ford ain't like your other brothers, you're the only little brother he's got and he doesn't want you to think any different than you did before the bear trap." Marie loosened her grip on Guthrie and pulled away a little, "You know what I almost forgot to tell you Ford is awake, and some of your brothers are coming home a little later to prepare the house for Ford." Guthrie's face lightened up and he let go of his grip on Marie.

"I guess I better go finish my chores or Adam is going to be mad." Guthrie shouted in excitement.

Guthrie was about to run off, but then he turned around and gave Marie another hug, "Thank You Marie."

Marie returned the hug and said, "Anytime dear." She couldn't contain her smile has she watch little Guthrie scurry away to finish his chores before his brother homecoming.

Hannah sat close to Ford's head petting it gently, "How are you feeling baby?" She asked gently.

"Cold…" Was all Ford could really muster. Everyone faces sadden other than Ford, they were all almost sweaty from the heat in the room. He was placed in a heated room with two thermal blankets, and warm closer on yet he was still cold. Brian got up and turned to get another blanket for Ford, "Here you go mustang." Brian with the help of Daniel gently tucked the blanket around Ford.

"I don't know how you're still cold this room is 90 degrees." Evan pointed out.

"Hypothermia is a bitc… stupid." Ford blushed a little when he almost let a cuss word slip in front of Hannah. Ford didn't about swearing every once in while in front of his brothers, but one Ford would never do is cuss in front of a lady especially the one that he saw as his adoptive mother.

"Ford you're a real hoot you know that, even when you're sick you still keep up gentleman ways." Daniel laughed.

Adam added, "Yeah momma would be proud." Adam ruffled Ford's hair playfully. Ford began to blush even more Ford was never neglected, but with seven brothers come series of problem and throughout most of Ford's life he has never got this much attention at one time from his brothers.

"Adam when can I go home?" Ford whimpered.

"Well you got the oxygen mask off and cast on, now the entire doctor said you had to do was bring that body temperature up and you can go home." Adam explained.

The nurse came in the room with grim expression on her face, "Excuse me, but the police are here and there is women from child protective services that would like to talk to you Mr. McFadden."

"What why?" Adam questioned as the five eldest brothers stood up and took guard of one of their youngest.

"Well the police want a statement from Ford, from what I heard they think that the trap on your brothers foot is one the same ones that were put up illegally." The nurse explained.

"I am not leaving Ford." Brian stated firmly.

"I'm not letting any officers come near my little brother without Brian present," Adam said backing Brian up.

The brothers looked behind the nurse to see Charlie and an another officer with him, "Charlie I don't want y'all integrating Ford if one us can't be with him, and Brian here already said he wasn't leaving so good luck trying to get him out he stubborn than a mule…Believe me." Adam explained.

Charlie than looked at Brian dead in the eyes and he could tell with the deadly stare Brian had on his face that trying to make him leave Ford was a bad idea for everyone.

Charlie then closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine Brian can stay, and everyone else has to leave."

All the brothers except Brian filed out of the room followed by Hannah and the nurse.

"Okay Ford let's make this quick and easy what do remember before the bear trap indecent." Charlie asked as the other officers were getting a notepad ready to write everything down.

"Can I save us some time, and tell you it was the Peterson brothers?" Ford asked.

"The Peterson brothers… what did have to do with this?" Charlie had suspicions that Peterson brothers traps where to blame, but he was hoping Ford could confirm it.

"Deputy… They have everything to do with it… they shot at my feet." Ford sucked in a huge amount of air before continuing, "They made me run, and got my leg caught in a bear trap… To make matters worse I begged them for help and they left me to die…" Ford then began to sob.

Brian quickly wrapped his arms around Ford shielding him from the cops. "This is over." Brian hissed venomously at the cops.

After they walked out Brian was still holding his little brother gently rubbing the back of head. Ford sobbed into him soaking Brian shirt with his tears.

"I'm sorry Brian…" Ford choked

Brian held tighter he started to talk with calm smooth voice,"Shh you have nothing to be sorry for…"

Brian was seeing red at this point he just want five minutes alone with the Peterson brothers after he was done with them they would be luckily if they could ever walk again let alone shoot a gun at one of his baby brother's feet and then leave him to die in a bear trap.

"The only ones who should be sorry are Peterson's brothers. I'm just glad…" Brian had to stifle his own tears because he didn't want to make Ford feel worse about crying. "I'm just glad your alright… I don't know how we could survive with you little mustang." After Brian called Ford his child hood nickname Ford broke down even more.

"I was just so scared…" Ford words were muffled in Brian's t-shirt. Brian kept his hold on his brother refusing to let go.

"You have every right to be scared… hell I was scared and I wasn't the one in that damn trap. Just know that your safe and nothing like this will ever happen to you again." Brian kept comforting Ford.

"what about CPS?" Ford whispered.

"CPS won't split us apart we will…" Brian tried to sooth, but Ford interrupted, "I don't want to be the reason our family gets spit apart." Ford cried even harder and burrowed his face even further in Brian shirt.

"Ford Andrew McFadden you will never and I repeat never be the reason this family gets split apart, and you don't have to worry about that because CPS will have to get through five angry brothers before they can take you and Guthrie away from us." Brian vowed. He said that to comfort Ford, but mainly it was for himself.

The only one who was allowed to take his brothers away was God, and that only where he is ready to take them. CPS on the other hand was not allowed to touch any of his brothers especially the youngest ones.

Brian then noticed Ford cried himself to sleep.

"Poor little guy…" Brian sighed under his breath. He laid Ford back down on the bed and covered him with the multiple blankets.

He could tell even though Ford was recovering nicely from the ordeal he was still exhausted. It saddened Brian that Ford thinks he is the reason why they might get split up. Now Brian just sat in his chair keeping guard over his younger brother hoping Adam would be back soon with good news.

"Hello Mr. McFadden my name is Virginia Crawly I'm here to speak to you about Ford and Guthrie McFadden." Virginia introduced herself roughly.  
"Hi can you excuse me one second I need to talk to my wife and brothers." Adam asked without really waiting for an answer, "Crane, you and Hannah need to take the boys homes and get everything ready for Ford and his wheelchair." Adam stated.

"No hold on a minute Adam I want to stay and talk to her with you!" Hannah stated firmly.

"Hannah not now I need you to go take care of Guthrie." Adam retorted. He then leaned down in whisper in her ear, "If she catches wind that Guthrie is sharing and Ford had health issues has baby and is handicap for four weeks then she might find that enough reason to take them away. I need you to go home and get everything ready for Ford and clean as if CPS is coming please." Adam begged.

Hannah has never seen her husband so afraid, and Adam in the years of parenting his six brothers never had to face CPS not even when his parents died. Now after he almost lost one Adam might lose the same one and another.

"Okay Adam I will see you when bring Ford home. I love you." She kissed Adam. "I love you to thank you." He smiled warmly to her as she nodded her head and started to walk away.

After that his brothers came one by one saying good-bye. Daniel was the last to say goodbye to Adam, but he added another commented, "Please don't let her take him, and please bring him back to us." Adam pulled Daniel into a fierce hug.

"I promise she ain't touching Ford and he will be home safe and sound tomorrow." Adam promised now he only prayed that he could keep it.

Daniel and Adam Pulled away from each other and Daniel wave bye as ran to get caught up with his other brothers.

"Okay Mr. McFadden are ready to talk now about Ford and Guthrie?" She asked. Adam groaned at the pudgy grey haired old women. "Yes Ma'am."

She grinned at him evilly, "Right this way then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone sorry it took so long, but a lot has happen over the past month. First I just finished school, and I am proud to say I did very well in all my classes and I am so glad for school to be over. Next is my beta-reader had some sad events come up is unable to help for a while, and I have yet to find a new one (but not without effort on trying to find a new one) So it took me a little while longer to go everything, but knowing me there will be typos in here so you have been warned. Now on the happy note I would like to thank everyone who has read, or review my story, and also to those who did both! Thank you so much again, and finally here is chapter nine!**

* * *

"Okay Mr. McFadden let's get down to business. First off there are several reports about abuse and neglect towards Ford. Nothing has been reported about Guthrie, but due to his age we feel it would best if both boys went into foster care." Mrs. Crawly explained.

Adam felt his heart sink into his chest he couldn't lose his little brothers, "I assure you we have a never spank Ford let alone abuse him. Has for neglect in a house of five older brothers and one younger one he has never had a day in his life where he was deprived of attention."

Mrs. Crawly nodded looking at the file, "Well I will have to interview Ford, Guthrie, your other brothers, towns' people, and anyone associated with the younger boys."

"Okay let's first bring up all your family's medical records, including yourself." Adam grimaced that she was bringing up everyone medical history considering this year the boys haven't been exactly careful, or healthy.

"Okay first two of the middle boys were sent to hospital for head injury…" She stopped herself and looked up at Adam to explain. "Yes Evan and Daniel both had head injuries this last year. Evan hit his head on rock, and Daniel got his from a cave-in. What does that have anything to do with Ford and Guthrie?" After Adam asked the question the social worker gave him a sickening glare.

"Let me be the one to ask the questions Mr. McFadden. Okay now it seems one of brothers got in an automobile accident, and you called the doctor for youngest because of poisoning… Honestly McFadden none of this is going to help keep those two boys. If it where up to me I would try to take that fifth brother of yours also, but the higher-ups don't see it necessary since he is fixing to be eighteen." She explained.

Adam felt this lump in his throat that prevented him from speaking; "Now your financial records are what I find most disturbing… It seems you could barely afford a new roof this year for those boys Mr. McFadden so I want you to tell me how your supposed to pay for Ford hospital bills and medication, and still raise a healthy house of boys?" She stared at him with her pale olive-green eyes that pierced right through him.

The pause between Adam and child protective service women the elephant in the room was big and for seconds that felt like minutes Adam didn't answer. Finally he summed up the courage so he could keep his boys.

"We paid for the roof didn't we? I mean Guthrie, and Ford aren't starving in fact I can't think of day either of those two went without what they needed for anything. As for Ford and his medicine and hospital bills… well I will sale my soul to the devil if it means keeping my little brother happy…" Adam said the last part darkly, but he meant it with all his heart, "Listen my wife and those boys mean more to me that anything else in this world. I would die for them…" The woman then held a hand up and rudely interrupted Adam, "Mr. McFadden let's be sensible here there are plenty of parents out that would die for their children, but sometimes in cases like theses the child ends up suffering because the parents could accept the fact…"

"Ford and the rest of those boys have lived ten happy years with me has the patriarch, and you can ask them yourself…" Adam was about to tear her a new one, but she interrupted him again, "Oh don't worry about that Mr. McFadden I will be interviewing all of your brothers and some of the town folks. My guess is you better be saying good-bye to those boys because by the end of the month they will be put into foster care." She said cruelly.

Adam's mouth drop he was going to lose his little brothers. The babies of the family are going to be stripped away not by God, but by human and placed with another family. Adam sat there just thinking of when Ford and Evan had strep throat.

_Adam was home alone with his two youngest brothers who were both absence from school due to strep throat. He tasted the chicken noodle soup he made for the boys after he decide he was steam enough for the boys he carried two platter full of at home remedies to his ailing brothers._

_Both boys were curled up into each other on the pull out couch in the living room. Adam didn't want to wake them they both finally seem to be sleeping peaceful, but he knew he had to make sure they don't get dehydrated._

_"Hey Ford Evan time for you little men to wake up," Nine year old Ford was the first to response as he let out loud yawn. "Hey how you feeling cowboy," Adam asked gently._

_"Little a better," He said tiredly. "I'm hungry." Ford complained as he sat up with his arms wrap around his growling stomach._

_Adam sighed in relief it was always a good sign when one of the McFadden boys are hungry since they normally always are. "Well little man you're in luck I have chicken noodle soup, crackers and herbal tea for ya." Adam smiled placing the platter of remedies in front of Ford._

_Ford gratefully inhaled to the aroma coming from the platter in front of him, "When you're done when gonna take your temperature. "Adam said ruffling Ford hair._

_Adam then looked over to Evan, poor kid must be really sick. The eleven year old hadn't stirred at all since dinner last night._

_Adam really didn't want to wake his sleeping brother, but he knew he had to, "Evan lunchtime buddy, hey Evs time to wake up," Evan's eyes fluttered a bit, but did not open. He rolled to his side letting a small groan._

_"Evan you should wake up these crackers are really yummy." Ford mumbled. He had crackers stuff in his mouth that made his cheeks puff out like a hamster._

_Adam put a hand on Evan's forehead, "Your still really hot Evan."_

_"Okay temperature time for you, so let's get you up." Adam gently put a bunch of pillows behind Evan's head and lifted him up to sitting position._

_He then stuck a thermometer underneath Evan's armpit. When it was finish he looked at it and read a hundred and three, "Dammit…" Adam cursed quietly to himself._

_He knew when took temperature under the arm pit he had to added one, "We need to get you temperature down or you're going to hospital when Brian gets home." He wanted to take Evan now before it got any worse, but with Ford still sick it would be a nightmare to bring both of them when one of them didn't need to be checked._

_"Little mustang let's check you temperature shall we." Adam said, Ford already had his armpit up, and Adam placed the thermometer on it and Ford closed his armpit, after s few second-hand pulled it out. "Ninety-nine point seven, well Ford it looks like you're getting much better, as for you Evan I'm going to get you some cold wash cloth to see if we can bring that temperature down." Adam said. Ford was beaming when he found he was getting better he hated being sick because it was boring lying in bed no matter how crummy he felt. Ford's joy was short live when he looked at his older brother lying next to him completely oblivious to the world around him._

_Adam left to go get a cold wash cloth for Evan, Ford stared at his brother in fear, and "Adam is Evan going to be okay?" Adam came back and ruffled his brother's hair._

_"Yeah buddy he will be fine," Adam said gently. He placed a cold wash cloth over Evan's head. Evan squirmed a bit, but Adam gently rub Evan's tummy and Evan became more peacefully._

_Evan's eyes opened wide, and he began looking around, "Ford? Ford!" Evan began panicking weakly, "I'm right here Evs, I won't leave ya, I promise." Ford said as he flew into the crook of Evan's arm and snuggled in close. "I won't ever leave ya either mustang." Evan mumbled weakly._

"Mr. McFadden… Mr. McFadden!" Mrs. Crawly yelled. Adam looked at her with angrier in his eyes. "Please is there anything I can do… I mean I don't think my brothers will last if they are separated from each other." Adam pleaded.

Mrs. Crawly tough exterior wouldn't lighten up, "Mr. McFadden let's be practical here. Your brothers aren't going to be living with you forever. Some day they are going to marry and kids of their own, and something tells me they won't think of you has their father, but just another brother."

Adam's blood was boiling, "Listen!"

"No you listen Mr. McFadden! I have read all the reports from the last ten years, and I am doing an investigation on why CPS as not been called sooner. You are doing more harm than good, and you are killing your brothers! It might be too late for two through five, but by the end of the month I will make sure Ford and Guthrie are placed in a different home. The only way the court will be in your favor is if the interviews go well, and you follow the instruction on this list by every detail." Crawly handed Adam a neatly folded piece of paper.

Adam unfolded the paper and read it carefully,

**_Dear Adam C McFadden,_**

**_It has recently been brought to the attention of Child Protective Service that one of the minors you raise may be abused. In that note the following is a list of questions our social worker will be asking for in a healthy home, and the interviews._**

**_Does the child or children in question have a safe sleeping environment?_**

**_Are they real fed?_**

**_What are the punishment to the child or children and how serve?_**

**_What are the chores if any?_**

**_Do they have proper work space for school work?_**

**_Are they safe?_**

**_Are all medical needs being met?_**

**_Is the child or children happy in their home environment?_**

**_Do they have seasonal clothing? (Such has a jacket, pants, shorts, etc…)_**

**_Do they get along with others in the house?_**

**_Are they quiet and dismissive from others?_**

**_Are the healthy?_**

**_What do others think about the family in question?_**

**_Are the guardians fighting to keep the child or children for their own interest?'_**

**_A worker will be showing at your home randomly for the next month to answer the questions. If any questions are answered negatively please be prepared to go to court to explain why it was negative. We here at Social Services do not wish to take your child or children away, but please consider we only look out for the well-being of child or children._**

'Shit' Adam thought to himself. He kept looking at number eleven "Are they quiet and dismissive from others…" 'Shit' Adam thought again. Ford was born quiet and dismissive, he was very shy around strangers, and he had doubt this experience will help with his self-confidence.

"Well Mr. McFadden while you read that over, I have other matters to take care of." Mrs. Crawly said. Adam's head popped up and he looked at her with concern eyes, "Am I going to lose my brothers?"

Mrs. Crawly smiled at Adam but it looked malevolent, "Like I said if everything on the list goes well, and the all the interviews the court should be in your favor. I also remind you the court leans heavily on my opinion, and I can almost guarantee that injury with Ford plus his previous hospital visits you will be losing him. Guthrie maybe you still have a fighting chance on him, but like to refresh your memory my services are for the well-being of your brothers. Good day Mr. McFadden." Virginia Crawly finished her ranted, and walked out letting the door slam behind her.

She left Adam in the chair stunned, he didn't know whether to cry, or be angry. The word kept ringing in his head, '…You will be losing him.'

"No" Adam whispered to himself.

"NO!" Adam screamed.

"First mamma and dad, and now… why God?" Adam looked up towards the ceiling. The veins popping out of his blood-red face that shined in the light thanks to the constant flowing of tears.

"Fuck! I can't do it! DAMMIT I can't do, I can't lose another person! I mean for Christ sake's do we not have some fucking angel looking down on us?" Adam was breathing heavily.

"Mamma, and Pa where are y'all? I thought you two were angels, if you are it's time for some sign! Fuck they're about to split your family apart, and didn't you say only God could do that?" Adam paused for a breath, and then started to unleash his fury again, "Well they aren't God so where the Fuck are y'all!"

Adam collapsed to the ground with his head in his hands, "Please Dad their going to take Ford away… They're about to take our injured baby away so will get off your fucking holy cloud, and please mamma... dad save this family…" Adam sat there on his knees, and sobbed.

"Adam?" Adam looked up like a dear in head lights. He was happy to see Evan standing there at the door way but a bit confused on why he was there.

"I thought I told you to go home." Adam said sternly.

"Come Adam you know I ain't gonna leave when my best friend is in the hospital." Evan shrugged.

Adam laughed, "You know earlier I was thinking about the strep throat incident, and was about to call you and tell you to get your ass back down here."

"Ha well you know Ford lives up to his promises, so I got to live up to mine…When it comes to him at least. I mean I can't tell you how times Ford was supposed to go home when I was in the hospital, and he stayed anyways. Me and him always talk about the strep throat incident and how we would never leave each other…" Evan stopped and looked down at the ground, he continued in a barely audible tone, "Plus I miss him, I wondering I could spend the night here Adam?"

Adam stood up, and walked over to Evan. He patted his back and smiled, "Of course you can buddy. Plus we don't want you lying to Ford now do we?" Evan shook his head.

Adam wrapped an arm around Evan, and led him out of the room, "Let's go see Ford, hey Evan how did you know where to find me?"

"I met the social worker… she is a real dragon." Evan said shake his head.

Adam almost double over from laughter, "Ain't that the truth!"

"Adam can I ask you something?" Evan asked in a more serious tone.

"Anything Evs…"Both men stopped and gave each other icy stares.

"Why were you crying in that room?" Evan asked.

"I… was just…" Adam hesitated finishing the sentence, but he felt Evan needed to hear it, "I was scared… still am."

Adam wanted to avoid this conversation with his brothers till they got home, but couldn't lie to Evan. "Evan CPS is trying to take away Ford and Guthrie…" Adam waited a second so Evan can soak some of the information in.

"There is a high possibility we will get to keep Guthrie, but…"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Evan said calmly. Adam examined Evan who was staring at nothing, he noticed that Evan didn't look sad or angry just haunted.

"I need to see Ford." Evan claimed. Adam let out a sigh and patted Evan on the back, "Yeah I know buddy me too."

When they got to Ford's room Brian was holding Ford's hand with both of his, and Brian's head was buried in his arms next to Ford.

Adam almost didn't have the heart to wake Brian up, but he needed to know how Ford's police statement went. Plus he needed to tell Brian about the CPS situation and how they were going to fix.

Adam lightly knocked on the door and Brian didn't stir. He then made a louder knock, "I swear Evan we could put a blow horn up to his ear, and he still wouldn't wake up." Adam said while walking over to Brian.

"I'll go get one if you wanna test that theory." Evan smiled.

"Yeah well let's get one brother out of the hospital before we put another one in for hearing trouble." Adam said before shaking Brian.

"Janice Ray!" Brian shouted out.

"Janice Ray?" Evan asked Brian questionably. Brian started looking around and panting real hard.

Adam and Evan were red and laughing their heads off.

Janice Ray was a girl who stalked Brian. She had a butch haircut and a unibrow that would make Frieda Kahlo jealous. It was safe to say Janice Ray was the most homely girl in Murray. Her manners matched her appearance, she once dared Brian to a farting contest, and Brian had to leave so he wouldn't throw up in front of a big crowd.

"Brian dreaming about Janice Ray?" Evan asked while making a kissy face at Brian. "That's flattering." Brian sneered.

"And a dream? No try a nightmare… I dreamed that I married her." Brian shivered in disgust.

"Awe Brian and Janice sitting in a tree…" Evan started, and Adam butted in, " NG…" Both joined in together, "First come love then comes marriage then comes Brian in the baby carriage!" Evan and Adam had to grab on to each other to stop themselves from falling because they were laughing so hard.

"You know I would expected this kind of taunting from Evan, but from you Adam not at all. I mean I had a dream about marring Janice Ray… comfort me or shoot me at least," Brian shuddered trying to shake away in memories from his nightmare. Evan put his fingers in the shape of gun and shot at Brian, and Brian just gave him a snarled glare, "Ha ha very funny, and Adam you still laughing?"

"Yeah will you lived with me from how long little brother, and didn't accept me to taunt you… Well after telling me a dream like that it is your fault for being naive. As for marring Janice if you ever did I would shoot you or at least hit you with the butt of the gun to knock some sense into you." Adam laughed.

"So where is everyone?" Brian looked around noticing Hannah and two of his others brothers weren't in the room. Brian looked between Evan and Adam for answers, "At home." Adam stated simply

Adam then leaned down to Brian and whispered in his ear, "I need to speak with you outside."

Brian nodded and got up from his before Evan switched places with him Brian stopped him, "Comfort him the police statement took a lot out of him." Brian said quietly to Evan.

Brian knew he didn't need to tell Evan, but he just wanted to reassure himself that Ford wouldn't be scared and crying himself to sleep again.

Evan nodded and took his place next to Ford. Brian and Adam quickly left the room and went a little ways down the hall so they were out of ear-shot from the room.

"How did the police interviews go?" Adam asked Brian."

"Bad… CPS?" Brian answered and retorted.

"Worse…" Adam muttered.

"Care to explain…" Brian said as slumped against the wall.

"You first something tells me the CPS story will take a lot out of you." Adam said taking his place next Brian.

Brian stared at Adam for a second something in Adam's eye let Brian know that Adam was right about CPS being worse than the Peterson brothers.

"Shit… Well after Ford gets out of the hospital I'm going on the hunt for those two little Peterson assholes." Adam looked at Brian in Brian's eye Adam could see fire burning deep within them.

"What did they do to him?" Adam asked in complete shock.

"Well for starters they shot at him, and then chased him… what am I forgetting? Oh yeah they fucking left him to die alone in the woods with their fucking trap on his foot!" Brian yelled. He got off the wall and started pacing back and forth.

"When I found I was about to skin those Peterson boys right then and there, the only reason I didn't was because of Ford, he kept apologizing and then he told me he didn't want to be the reason are family gets split up." Brian stopped and looked up at, "So I hope your CPS news isn't worse than my news…"

Adam turned away from Brian unable to look at him Brian took the hint. "Shit what did CPS worker say?" Brian asked.

"Well, she thinks we a have a good shot at losing Guthrie and Ford. Mainly Ford thanks to his injury. Here's a list of question the social worker will have to answer if she views we're doing those questions wrong then are chances at losing so boys are greater. There are also going to be random checkups so we have to get another bed because if CPS gets wind that you and Guthrie are share a bed together its bye-bye brothers. Also she is going to be interviewing all of us, and some people outside of the family who maybe close to the boys." Adam explained.

Brian put his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He sat there speechless just stared mindlessly at the ground. "Brian it's going to be okay…"

"No…" Brian said calmly.

"What?" Adam was puzzled, Brian was someone who couldn't control his emotion, and now he was acting way to calm.

"Adam look around were in hospital because two pole-cats left our little brother in the woods to die and once he comes home we are most likely going to lose him again. Everything is just going to hell Adam." Brian explained.

Adam took a seat next Brian, "Yeah everything is going to hell, but we can't let the younger ones see that. Here the is list we're going to do everything right on that list come hell or high or high water, because I don't know about you but I won't lose my baby brothers to some unknown family."

"Okay brother?" Adam asked Brian.

Brian laughed softly and slowly turned his head towards Adam, "Okay Brother." He nodded.

"So tell me about that dream you had of Janice Ray." Adam said trying to lighten the mood up.

"Shut up." Brian muttered.


End file.
